


To Be Yours

by Omnivorous_Reader



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Alpha Luke Hobbs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Deckard Shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/pseuds/Omnivorous_Reader
Summary: Deckard should have known from the moment he saw Luke Hobbs in that prison that things were going to change.He should have known when he first smelled that alpha’s scent that things were going to be very different.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 7
Kudos: 200





	To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I finally got to try my hand at an a/b/o fic! I'm so excited! This is one of my fav tropes ever! And, the first time I saw Hobbs and Shaw, my immediately told me "Deckard is an omega showing off for his alpha" during the scene where Luke watches Deckard take out so many guys when he just had to fight one.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! I hope I can write another a/b/o fic in the future!

Deckard should have known from the moment he saw Luke Hobbs in that prison that things were going to change. 

He should have known when he first smelled that alpha’s scent that things were going to be much different. 

To be frank, Deckard should have known he was screwed as soon as he was forced to work with the man. To be so close to him. To feel the alpha’s presence next to him, almost making him feel safe. 

And honestly, it shouldn’t have taken his little brother sniffing the air and narrowing his eyes at him to make Deckard realize that he had gone into pre-heat back at the prison. When Hobbs had touched him. 

“You sure you want to go up there?” Owen asked quietly, nodding to the building they were standing in front of them. 

Sighing, Deckard adjusted his grip on the baby carrier in his hands. 

“I’m sure, Oh,” Deckard said firmly, locking eyes with his little brother. “I’ll be fine. And I promised Toretto to deliver the little tyke personally.”

Deckard could see that Owen wasn’t happy with his decision. And while he never liked being told what to do, Deckard did want to listen to Owen’s advice. He really shouldn’t go into a situation that had several unbonded alphas, not when he himself was an unbonded omega that was in pre-heat and could go into a full blown heat at a drop of a hat. 

“You know I’m not going to stop you,” Owen said gently. “I just don’t want any of those bloody bastards touching you.”

“They won’t,” Deckard nearly snapped, but kept his tone even. It wasn’t Owen’s fault that his own alpha instincts were telling him to protect Deckard. But, his brother knew better than to cross Deckard when he had made up his mind. “I can handle myself.”

Owen scrutinized him for a moment, but ultimately just sighed, knowing when he was fighting a losing battle. 

“Fine. But just call me if you need any backup.”

“Why would I need backup? They’re just having a picnic up there.” Deckard furrowed his brow at Owen’s smirking face. 

“Just in case you need an extra hand fighting them off when you decide to keep the kid for yourself.”

Deckard couldn’t help the snort of amusement that escaped him. Sharing a smile with Owen, Deckard only shook his head. 

“I’m not stealing someone else’s pup, Oh,” Deckard chuckled. “If I wanted one, I’d have one of my own.”

“Aw, c’mon, Deck! The kid already loves you! You’re practically his mum now!”

“Watch it,” Deckard warned him and gave him a sharp look. 

Owen simply rolled his eyes. 

“Just let me know when you’re done. I’ll make sure to come pick you up,” Owen told him. Pushing away from the car he had been leaning against, he walked closer to Deckard and little Brian.

“I will,” Deckard said and gave a one armed hug. 

“And if you ever find yourself in London, hit me up, little guy,” Owen smiled down at little Brian, who laughed and tried grabbing at Owen’s wiggling fingers. 

“I have a feeling Toretto won’t be letting him out of his sight for a long while,” Deckard said dryly 

“Probably not,” Owen shrugged. Peering closely at Deckard, Owen gave him one last nod. “Be safe.”

“Don’t worry about me. Just focus on keeping yourself out of trouble.”

“Me? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Owen smirked and walked around the side of the green sports car and opened the door. 

Watching Owen drive off, Deckard had to wonder if maybe he should have let Owen take little Brian up to Toretto. No doubt the alphas would have had a pissing match, but at least Deckard wouldn’t have to face being around Luke Hobbs. 

Because, even standing at the bottom of the building, slowly approaching the elevator that would take him to the top, Deckard knew his heat was going to happen soon. Very soon. 

He could feel his body slowly heating up, his limbs feeling heavier, and every scent felt ten times stronger than it normally would. His only saving grace was that his natural scent didn’t intensify like other omegas’ scents would. 

Normally, Deckard gave almost no scent at all. When his pre-heat hit, his scent became evident, but not strong enough to be extremely noticeable. However, even though many wouldn’t be able to notice his scent, their second-gender most definitely could. Of course, his heat was a completely different matter entirely. 

It wasn’t unheard of that in pre-heat or heat, omegas give off certain hormones that are calming and comforting to those around them, as long as they weren’t the omega’s mate. 

And Deckard knew that he was most definitely giving off those hormones at the moment. When he had first stepped into the meeting room at Nowhere, he could feel the anger and tension in the room as they saw him. But, after some time, he could visibly see them relaxing around him, specifically the other omega, Tej, and the betas, Roman and Ramsey. 

And even Hobbs and Letty, the alphas, seemed calmed by him. Which surprised Deckard. Normally alphas didn’t respond the same way, but with Letty already being bonded to Toretto, he could tell she appreciated his cool calm. 

Hobbs, on the other hand. 

“He’s always full of surprises, isn’t he?” Deckard sighed, looking down at the baby in the carrier, who simply gurgled at him and smiled. “Let’s just hope he keeps his distance, right buddy?”  
The elevator ride seemed to be taking too long and not long enough. Deckard knew that it was Luke Hobbs’ scent that had sent him into pre-heat. And he hated how he didn’t know why.

Deckard was classified as a beta in every single file on him. So, he had been sent to a prison meant for betas and alphas. 

But none of their scents had affected Deckard. 

Not like Hobbs’ had. 

The alpha’s scent was like being hit in the face. It was so strong, steady, and full blown alpha. There was no mistaking Hobbs’ second-gender. 

And to be honest, it was the most amazing scent Deckard’s ever smelled in his life. 

Even when he had broken into the alpha’s office to steal information on the crew who hurt Owen, Deckard had to just stand in the middle of the small office, just taking in the scent. And when Hobbs himself had walked into the room. 

Deckard’s omega brain almost kicked in and almost had Deckard on his knees in front of the alpha, needing his scent. 

But, the other side of his omega instincts, the side that would go to war for his family, kept him from embarrassing himself and get what he needed. 

Now, with being in a calmer environment, where he didn’t have to plan and scheme against Cipher or fight for his life, Deckard didn’t know how he was going to hold himself back from jumping Hobbs’ bones as soon as he saw him.

“Don’t particularly want to, but I probably won’t be able to stay too long, governor,” Deckard sighed, talking down to little Brian again. “I’m not really lookin’ for an alpha right now, if you know what I mean.”

He meant that he didn’t need someone ordering him around, expecting him to keep a clean home, and be a pretty little omega who hung off an alpha’s every word. Deckard would rather gut the alpha than become a walking stereotype. 

_ But Hobbs wouldn’t be that kind of alpha. He would take care of you _ , a small voice in the back of his head whispered. 

Deckard simply shook his head. He didn’t know Hobbs well enough to say if that was true or not. Better to be safe and stay away completely. 

Finally, the elevator doors slid open and Deckard stepped out and spotted the small staircase leading up to the roof. Smiling down at little Brian, Deckard knew he was going to miss him, even if he only knew the baby for a short amount of time. 

“Like Oh said, give us a call when you’re in London. We’ll make sure you can experience real cars,” Deckard winked down at little Brian, who let out a sharp laugh at. “Going to miss you, governor. It was nice taking care of a pup again.”

Deckard Shaw might not be your typical omega, barely following any of the traditional traits, but there was one that gave him away. He desperately wanted children of his own. 

Ever since he was little, he had dreamed of having a big family. Of his brother and sister, the overprotective alphas that they were, being there for his children, and getting along with his mate. The perfect family. 

But the dream seemed to move further away with every passing year that went by with Deckard not finding a mate he wanted to spend his life with. With him being hunted down, thrown into prison, and still considered a criminal, he wasn’t sure if he would ever achieve his dream. 

Shaking his head, Deckard tried to dispel his thoughts, instead focusing on the here and now. Squaring his shoulders, tightening his grip on the carrier’s handle, Deckard let out a breath and walked towards the stairwell. In a blink of an eye, he was pushing the door at the top open, and stepping into sunlight again. 

~~~

Luke’s head snapped up when he heard the door leading to the roof open. He didn’t think anyone else would be coming. His senses were on full alert and his instincts telling him to protect his pack from any sort of intruder. 

Then his eyes widened. 

Because standing there was Deckard Shaw. 

_ How?! _

Luke knew he was staring intensely at the beta, but he couldn’t understand how the other man was standing before them. Luke had clearly seen Dom shoot the man point blank. 

_ Son of a bitch, _ Luke thought to himself.  _ If there’s anyone who could fake his death so perfectly, it would be Shaw. _

He watched Shaw and Dom talk, both looking down at the baby carrier still in Shaw’s hands. Dom had told the whole crew about his son and what Cipher had done to Elena, but that she would get what was coming to her and Dom’s son would be delivered safely back to them. 

Staring at the two, Luke could feel his shoulders relaxing with relief, a tension he didn’t realize he had finally disappearing. Ever since he had gotten the news Shaw hadn’t survived, Luke felt as if there was a heavy rock settled at the bottom of his stomach. But now. 

Now, as he watched Shaw smile and let Dom’s child grab onto his fingers, Luke felt as if he had finally found something that had been missing for so long.  _ His _ Deckard Shaw had finally reappeared. 

_ He’s not mine though _ , Luke thought to himself. 

_ But he could be _ , a small voice responded to him. 

Luke frowned at that. He shouldn’t want to be around Shaw so much. Shouldn’t want to talk to the man, to touch him, to hold him, or do anything else with him. Luke shouldn’t be attracted to the man. 

For all his life, Luke had only been interested in omegas, rarely turning his head to smell another alpha or a beta. But Shaw, he was different.

There was something so completely different about the man. 

Just being near him had Luke relaxing, innately wanting to trust Shaw at his word.

And not to mention, the last few hours they had worked together at Nowhere, Luke had desperately wanted to pin the other man against something and screw his brains out.

Shaking his head, Luke just didn’t understand. There seemed to be something about Deckard Shaw that set Luke’s instincts ablaze, constantly making him want to be close to the other man and make him Luke’s. And now that he knew Deckard was alive, the possibility of making that a reality had increased. 

_ Do I want him as a mate? I barely know him! _

But it felt as if Luke did know him. 

It was obvious Deckard would do anything for his family, fight for them tooth and nail if he had to. But while he could be fierce in battle, it was obvious he had a gentle and caring side. When he had protected Ramsey from Cipher, or now, as he handed over Dom’s son to him. It felt as if Deckard was checking off all of Luke’s boxes. 

Luke watched as Dom patted Deckard on the shoulder and smiled at him. And even though Luke knew perfectly well that Dom was bonded to Letty, another alpha, he couldn’t help the small growl that grew in his throat. He didn’t like the idea of another alpha touching  _ his _ Deckard. Making up his mind, Luke stood up and waited for Dom to finally walk away, no doubt to introduce his son to Letty. When Dom stepped away, Luke made a beeline for Deckard. 

The other man’s head snapped over to him, no doubt scenting Luke, who relaxed his posture so as not to startle Deckard and think Luke was looking for a fight. 

As Luke walked up to him, Luke could smell Deckard’s scent, the bittersweetness filled his nostrils and nearly made Luke pause in step. Something about Deckard’s scent seemed off. 

“Hobbs.” Deckard greeted him, his voice betraying nothing he was thinking. His eyes narrowed at Luke and his fists were balled. 

“Shaw,” Luke nodded at him. “Glad to see you’re alright.”

“Think you’d know by now that not much can keep me down,” Deckard smirked and raised a shoulder in a shrug. “Including you.”

Luke smirked back. 

“Well, this time, I’m glad I couldn’t. We couldn’t have saved the world without you,” Luke said sincerely. 

Deckard blinked at him. And Luke couldn't help but smile in triumph at making the man speechless. He liked the small blush on Deckard’s face as he took in Luke’s compliment and the way his eyes widened. Without thinking, Luke licked his lips and didn’t fail to notice the way Deckard’s eyes zeroed in on the action and his pupils going big in response. 

“Yeah, well,” Deckard fumbled and cleared his throat. “Don’t mention it. This crew was a mess. It needed someone who knew what they were actually doing.”

Luke couldn’t really dispute that. The crew definitely had their rough patches. 

“But you have to admit that-”

Luke cut himself off. 

Taking a breath, Luke smelled the air. 

And felt as if he had just been smacked in the face. 

Because he swore that Deckard’s scent was-

“Are you in heat?” He blurted out, staring at Deckard in shock. 

Who’s face drained of color.

“I-” Deckard got out, his face turning redder with each passing second and Luke could definitely smell the other man’s scent get stronger. 

Luke has no idea how he missed it before. Deckard’s naturally weak scent was now so strong, Luke wasn’t sure how nobody else wasn’t noticing that he was in heat. Taking another deep breath, Luke could feel the beta’s- no, omega, betas never had such strong heats- scent enter his lungs and spread to the rest of his body, practically drowning him in the bittersweet smell. It was like he was swimming in dark chocolate. 

Opening his mouth, Luke wanted to ask if Deckard was alright, if he needed help getting somewhere safe to have his heat, if he needed a partner-

But as soon as he did, Deckard turned on his heel and almost sprinted to the door leading off the roof. Without thinking, Luke was rushing after him, completely tuning out the shouts of surprise from everyone else on the roof. 

Luke needed to see if Deckard was alright. 

He needed to know if his omega was alright. 

_ He’s not mine! _ Luke growled to himself and he grabbed the door’s handle before it could slam shut. 

_ But he could be _ , Luke’s alpha side whispered to him. 

Squashing the voice down, Luke focused on catching up to Deckard instead. Racing down the small amount of stairs, Luke saw Deckard throw open the door to the bigger stairwell, the elevator no doubt taking too long. With no hesitation, Luke was on Deckard’s heels. He barely noticed the door of the stairwell hitting his shoulder as he shot through it, only focusing on catching Deckard. 

Luke could feel his senses on full alert and narrowing down to only focus on Deckard. He could hear the omega’s panting breaths and his scent that felt so thick in the air, Luke swore he was about to choke on it. He was completely in heat now, and Luke knew that the only reason he was able to reach out and snag Deckard’s arm was because his heat was making him lose strength and speed. 

Pulling on Deckard’s arm, Luke pushed him up against a wall. They were standing on the landing between floors, the concrete walls around them making their panting breaths sound impossibly loud. Luke placed both of his hands next to Deckard’s head, on either side of it and boxing the omega in. But, even though Luke was close to him, he made sure not to touch Deckard. 

They stared at each other for a few moments, simply taking the other in. 

And Luke didn’t know how he didn’t notice just how beautiful Deckard was. From his barely there stubble, to sharp cheekbones, and expressful eyes. 

“Why did you run?” He asked gently once he caught his breath. 

“I’m not sure if you noticed, but I’m in heat, numbnuts,” Deckard snapped at him, but his panting and deep blush took away any effect his words had. 

“Do you need any help with it?” Luke immediately asked and then grimaced. Chasing the guy down didn’t really signal that he wanted to help, but Luke couldn’t help his instincts. 

Nonetheless, Luke looked down at Deckard with hope in his eyes. 

“I-” Deckard looked back at him, eyes flickering back and forth. Luke tried to will Deckard to see his sincerity. But, when Deckard started to speak again, a small moan escaped him instead. 

He threw his head back, eye scrunched up, almost in pain. 

“Deckard?” Luke asked, voice filled with concern. He brought a hand down and was about to place it on the omega’s hip, but didn’t touch. Instead, it stayed hovering just over the omega. Deckard hadn’t given him permission yet and Luke wanted him to trust him. 

“It shouldn’t be this strong yet,” Deckard panted and barely opened his eyes. He watched Luke through slits. “Do you mean it?”

“What?”

“Would you help me?”

“If you allow me,” Luke whispered. 

“Please,” Deckard sighed out.

Luke didn’t need to be told twice. 

Immediately, Luke grabbed Deckard by the hips and pushed his whole body against the omega’s. 

“Ah!” Deckard moaned as Luke thrust up against him, showing him just how excited he was. 

Luke could feel how hard Deckard was and continued to thrust his own clothed cock against Deckard’s. Leaning his head down, Luke nuzzled at Deckard’s neck and gently licked at the sweat covered skin. Deckard let out a whimper and tilted his head back, giving Luke more access to his neck. 

Growling in approval, Luke nipped at the pale skin and smoothed the hurt right after. 

“Luke, please,” Deckard whimpered and weakly wiggled in the alpha’s grip, desperately trying to get more. 

“What do you need, princess?” Luke murmured against Deckard’s skin and smirked at the full body shiver that went through him. 

“I need you. Need your knot,” he panted. 

Luke pulled away from where he had been making bruises on Deckard’s perfect skin to look the omega in the eyes. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Deckard panted, squeezing his hands on Luke’s wrists. “I want it.”

Not needing to be told twice, Luke nodded. Releasing his hands off Deckard’s hips, he brought one hand up to cup the back of Deckard’s head and smashed their mouths together. Luke easily swallowed down the tiny mewls Deckard let out as Luke ravished his mouth, tasting all of Deckard and claiming every part he could. 

With his other hand, Luke fumbled at Deckard’s belt and felt the omega help him unbuckle it and pull the zipper down. Luke pushed Deckard’s slacks and boxers down to his mid-thighs. But, when he felt Deckard’s hands go for Luke’s pants, he broke the kiss and grabbed the omega’s wrists. 

Gently, but firmly, Luke brought Deckard’s hands up and pinned them over Deckard’s head and growled. 

“Keep them there.”

Deckard whined and clenched his eyes closed. But kept his hands where Luke put them. 

“Please,” the omega begged, thrusting his bare cock against Luke’s clothed one. Breathing quickly, Luke nodded and gently wrapped a hand around Deckard and gave him a few pumps. With his other hand, Luke pushed Deckard’s shirt up and rubbed his thumb under over a rock hard nub. 

“Luke!” Deckard shouted. His body went rigid as Luke pinched Deckard’s nipple and rolled his balls in the other hand. “Please, please. Can’t last any longer. Need your cock!”

And how could Luke deny him?  
Releasing Deckard’s balls, Luke moved his hand further back and even before he touched Deckard’s entrance, he could feel the omega’s natural slick almost gushing out. 

“Look how wet you are for me already,” Luke purred, lips brushing against the shell of Deckard’s ear. The omega was whining and whimpers, fine tremors going through his body as he tried to keep still. 

Gently, Luke pushed a finger into Deckard and was pleased to feel how loose he already was. Luke barely met any resistance as he pushed a second finger in and started to gently thrust into Deckard’s willing body. 

Meanwhile, pleas kept pouring out of Deckard’s mouth, lost to the pleasure. 

“Please, alpha. I’m ready. Please!”

“Shhh. Don’t want to hurt you,” Luke whispered back, trying to soothe his omega. 

But that didn’t stop Deckard from thrusting back onto Luke’s fingers, fucking himself on the thick appendages in him. He was letting out a constant stream of moans and whimpers, and nearly let out a sob when Luke finally added a third finger. 

“Look at you,” Luke smirked and started nipping at Deckard’s neck again, but stayed clear from the spot on his neck where a bite would initiate a bond. He would never force a bond on anyone. “You’re so wet and needy. It’s like you were made to take my cock. To be knotted day and night. Is that what you want? My knot in you, keeping my cum in you?”

“Yes!” Deckard nearly screamed. 

Luke smirked. Looked like he found Deckard’s prostate. 

“Tell me how much you want it,” Luke growled. 

“Please! Need it so bad! Please, Luke. Knot me,” Deckard whimpered, whole body shaking. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Luke whispered. Pulling his hand out from under Deckard’s shirt, his hand went to his own pants and undid the button and zipper. It wasn’t until Luke could feel air hit his cock did he feel just how hard he was. It was nearly painful when he took his fingers from Deckard’s hole and coated his cock in the omega’s slick.

Luke knew he was much larger and made sure that his partners were thoroughly prepared before they took him. Especially when he was going to knot them. 

Gently, Luke pushed Deckard’s pants and boxers all the way down and had the omega step out of them. Once Deckard was naked from the waist down, Luke gently guided Deckard’s arms down to wrap around his neck. 

“Hold on, princess.” Luke told him and smirked at the gasp Deckard let out as he grabbed Deckard’s thighs and easily lifted the omega. Without being told, Deckard wrapped his legs around Luke’s waist, completely trusting the alpha to hold him. “Ready?”

Luke swore Deckard was going to get whiplash by how quickly he nodded. Looking at Deckard’s face, Luke couldn’t help but admire how beautiful he was in that moment. The blush on his face was deep and his eyes were blown wide with lust. His lips were slick and red from their kissing. 

Leaning forward, Luke locked his lips against Deckard again, and without prompting, Deckard opened his mouth and fully invited Luke to claim him. 

Meanwhile, Luke took ahold of his cock and moaned into the kiss. He couldn’t wait any longer. Gently, he lined his cock up with Deckard’s entrance and easily slid in all the way to the hilt.. Luke gasped and had to pull away from Deckard’s lips. Leaning his forehead against Deckard’s, Luke held him perfectly still. 

There were no words to describe how good, peaceful, and just… right it felt being inside of Deckard. The omega really did feel as if he was made for Luke. His body easily took all of Luke’s cock and squeezed around him. His silky walls felt like heaven and Luke never wanted to leave. 

“Luke?”

Opening his eyes, Luke looked into Deckard’s wide eyes and felt bad when he saw a flicker of worry in those beautiful orbs. 

“I’m fine, Deck,” Luke reassured, but then his voice took a deeper tone. “But, I’m warning you now, princess. I’m going to fuck you so hard, everyone will know who you belong to.”

Luke was a little worried he had crossed a line with that last part when Deckard stared at him for a moment. But Luke didn’t have to worry because in the next moment, Deckard was grabbing the back of his head and slamming their mouths together again, viciously biting at Luke’s lips. 

“You better keep that promise, Luke,” Deckard growled against his lips. 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, princess.” Luke smirked at him, and before Deckard could retort, Luke pulled his hips back and thrusted into Deckard’s wet heat. 

“Luke!” Deckard threw his head back and screamed. 

Luke grabbed Deckard’s hips in a crushing grip, hoping he wouldn’t leave any bruises, but secretly hoped he would. He wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted everyone to know who had fucked Deckard Shaw. 

Deckard clawed at Luke’s clothed back, desperately trying to cling onto him as Luke kept thrust up into him, each thrust hitting his prostate head on. Soon enough, Deckard’s pleas turned into just constant moaning, too lost to form words. 

Luke felt himself slowly falling after each thrust into Deckard brought him more and more pleasure. It felt like his whole body was aflame, and each scream, whimper, and whine sent another wave crashing against Luke. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold on. 

He was so lost in Deckard that he almost didn’t notice when his knot started to form. Deckard was so loose and his slick so thick, Luke barely noticed when his knot started to catch on Deckard’s rim. 

“Luke!” Deckard moaned and shoved his face against the alpha’s throat, and panted against him, little puffs of hair ghosting against sweat soaked skin. “Please!”

Luke grunted in response, too focused on keeping his thrusts even and not too sporadic. He needed to concentrate and make sure not to hurt Deckard with his knot. He was so close, but knew that it would take a little bit longer for his knot to fully inflate, tying their bodies together. 

All of a sudden, Luke could feel his orgasm creep up on him, feeling like a punch to the gut at how strong it took him. He heard Deckard let out another scream, begging Luke for his knot, and being a good alpha, Luke gave him exactly what he wanted. 

With one more thrust, Luke buried himself deep into Deckard’s heat, forcing his knot inside of the omega, and could feel it fill and lock their bodies together. Until it went down, he and Deckard were stuck together. 

Luke could feel himself shaking slightly from the force of his orgasm. He wasn’t sure when was the last time he came that hard. Not for a long time. Panting, Luke nuzzled his cheek against Deckard’s. 

“You alright?” He whispered and rubbed his hands up and down Deckard’s back. 

“Yeah,” Deckard purred out and rubbed his cheek against Luke’s. Luke could feel his whole body go limp in his arms and chuckled at the omega’s purr. 

Slowly, Luke turned them around and let his legs fold under him until he was sitting against the wall, Deckard in his lap. He gasped when he felt a smaller, secondary orgasm hit him. Knotting someone always felt amazing, but Luke had to admit that he loved when he and his partner were tied together after words. The occasional spikes of pleasure he and his partner would receive as his knot kept pumping them full of his cum was more than enjoyable. 

“Hmm,” Deckard hummed against Luke’s neck. And the alpha could feel his smile on his skin. “How long do your knots usually last?”

“For some time,” Luke sighed and wrapped his arms loosely around Deckard. “I should be able to pull out in a few minutes though.”

Deckard hummed again and wiggled closer and got comfortable against Luke. The alpha waited a moment, and when the omega didn’t say anything else, Luke gently asked:

“Do you want me to help you with the rest of your heat?”

Luke could smell that Deckard was still at the height of his heat and would no doubt be up for another round very soon. 

Pulling away from where he had been resting his head, Deckard looked at Luke, his eyes scanning him again. And then he smiled. 

Unwrapping an arm around Luke’s shoulders, Deckard cupped one of Luke’s cheeks. 

“I would love that.”

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Luke’s. This kiss was unhurried compared to the others, and Luke could feel the passion and hope coming from Deckard. He had a feeling that this would just be one of many heats he would be helping Deckard with. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed, feel free to comment, it helps me stay motivated! And let me know if you want me to do any other a/b/o fics! I really do enjoy them! If you ever want to talk Shobbs or anything else, hit me up at my tumblr: omnivorousshipper


End file.
